


A Quest Gone Wrong

by gayforcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And also a criminal, Angst, Cas is so cute wtf, Fluff, Gabe is still an archangel, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Lucifer and Michael (Supernatural) Being Assholes, M/M, Moose Sam lmao, Oops, Someone is a traitor, Werewolf Dean, eridoesfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforcastiel/pseuds/gayforcastiel
Summary: A crazy quest au I made a little while ago !! I hope you enjoy, as this will be my first fic. Kudos and comments are appreciated!! Essentially, Luci and Mike are going to cause the apocalypse, Sam, Gabriel, Dean, and Cas have to stop them, everything goes to shit, and people develop emotions for each other along the way.And everything is not as it seems. ;)





	1. Intro to: Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to update daily !! Thank you for your feedback !!  
> oh oof why won't the paragraphs separate  
> AAAAAAA ALSO IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING HHHH

Once upon a time, in a land very different from ours, two evil villains decided to strike. Lucifer and Michael were very powerful warlocks, who really did NOT like each other. And together, they’d bring the end of life as they knew it. That’s where our heroes come in. One werewolf, one elf, one demon, and a… moose? Despite their obvious differences, these were the heroes that would band together to save the world. Somehow.  
One of the stories many obstacles will be how our beloved protagonists will free Gabe from his prison. Now, of course Castiel has a plan. Gabe is his older brother, after all, and he would do anything to get him back. However, Cas would have to wait. He couldn’t do this alone, and he needed all the help he can get.  
======================================================================================

Castiel was an elf in a high ranking family. He had many piercings, and blue markings under his eyes. He had to be a healer, ever since his military accident that left him unfit to serve. In fact, he still has a limp because of it. Cas had tousled black hair and striking blue eyes.

Dean was a knight, and also a werewolf. He had ears and a tail, along with sharp canines. He had green eyes, and spiky dirty blonde hair. Dean and his brother have been taking care of each other for a while now, and they don't plan on stopping anytime soon.

Sam was a mage, and he was quite an odd sight. He had moose antlers and ears, along with a tail. Dean thinks he may have been cursed when he was a baby, or even in the womb, but neither of them are very sure of that. Sam has hazel eyes, and wavy brown hair.

Gabriel was always a troublemaker, and Cas has known him for quite some time. Castiel's family took Gabriel under their wing quite a while ago, and he fit right in. His actual brothers, Lucifer and Michael, are currently going to start the apocalypse and end life as everyone knows it.

And now, we may finally begin our story.  
======================================================================================

Castiel was in the healer's tent, tending to the wounded. He was grinding up pastes and handing out medicine. Anything he could do to help, he did. The elves had recently declared a war on another species, and so now everyone helped the war effort in any way they could. Medics like Castiel took care of the sick and wounded, while warriors like Balthazar were fighting to defend their honor. Cas peeked out of his tent, looking left and right. He needed to talk to Bartholomew, but knew the war captain would not be happy about it. So, the medic wisely stayed out of it. Instead, he went to go gather an escort to help him find new herbs and flowers for his mixtures. Within the next twenty minutes, Castiel and his guard set out. Cas lead the way to some areas where he had found good healing herbs and bountiful flowers before. He hummed as he walked, a satchel hanging at his side. A butterfly landed on his nose and he went cross-eyed to look at it, standing still. 

"Hello, friend.." Castiel watched the creature closely, mentally naming it Iahab. The butterfly's wings fluttered before it set off again, flying away to who knows where. Castiel sometimes envied the butterflies, who could go wherever they wanted. He wanted to be like them, free and beautiful. The elf ran a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit more rather than fixing it like he intended to, and started to walk again. They weren't very far, but Cas wanted to stay out longer. Otherwise, he would be cooped up in the healer's tent, tending to the wounded. It was rather boring, in Castiel's opinion. Grind this up, apply this, set this bone, he had fallen into a rhythm. Within the hour, they finally reached their destination. The harvest wasn't as bountiful as he remembered, and it upset him. Although, this also meant that he could stay out longer. One of the other medics would take care of all the wounded soldiers and civilians who got caught in the middle of it. Cas decided to look on the bright side of things, like the fact that he could spend time with the birds and insects in the forest.

By the time the sky started to darken, they were still out in the woods. Cas sighed and sat down, leaning against a tree. He closed his eyes and pulled his legs up to his chest. Castiel rested his head on his knees, sighing quietly. It was dark, and fatigue finally settled over him from their trek today. The sun had been relentless in the midday, and they had taken many breaks to relax in the shade of trees. Cas had wanted to keep going, but decided not to. And now, he was glad he decided not to. Within minutes, though they seemed more like hours for our hero, Cas drifted off to sleep. 

Castiel woke up in the early morning the next day, and was very sore. His arm felt funny and his neck hurt when he moved it. The elven healer stood up with a small wince, lifting a hand to his neck. He tried to massage the pain out of it, but it didn't work. Cas sighed and gave up on that endeavor, then turned to face his.. sol..diers- where did they go?! They were here last night! Had they left him behind? He looked around, ignoring the stabbing pain in his neck. 

"Hannah?!"  
"Ishim?!"  
Cas begun to panic. Had something happened to them? Had they been separated? Were they killed? Questions flew about in his mind, exposing the worst possible situations.  
What if someone was watching him, and separated him from his guard on purpose? Castiel looked around once again with wide eyes, ears pricked to hear any possible sound.  
The elf held his breath when he saw a shadow dart from behind a tree and dash to another.  
"Hello..? Who are you? Show yourself!" Fear quickly gave way to anger, and Castiel allowed himself to succumb to it. He took a deep breath, hands balled into fists as he faced the shadows. However, he definitely was not prepared for what stepped out.  
"Oh no he's hot."


	2. Intro to: Dean (and Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet dean and yeah. thats pretty much it. im tired and im supposed to be working on a project but shh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah this is past-present. Uhh yeah.

Dean Winchester wasn't always a troubled child. He had taken care of his little brother for as long as he could remember, and still does to this day. He was currently enlisted to be a knight in a royal guard, as he heard it would supply good money. Dean hoped he would meet new people and make friends along the way, and soon enough, he'll get his wish.

Once he got home from the day's training, he flopped down in his bed and closed his eyes. The tor- sorry,  _training_ \- was supposed to make the knights better protectors of the royals and their subjects. So far, it hadn't worked with Dean. The only thing that came from it was exhaustion and aching muscles. Dean normally slept for hours after coming home. After eating, that is. He had priorities. Food, then sleep. 

He woke up in the middle of the night with a groan as he sat up, running a hand through his hair and successfully messing it up even more. Dean got up and stretched, bones cracking. It was going to be a long day, wasn't it? A long day of the head guard yelling orders and a long day of drills, but what's new? It was like that almost every day, unless there was a holiday. Even then, they still had to do drills sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think Cassie met? Are they friend or foe?


End file.
